


Looking At the Stars

by magicianparrish



Series: Garrison Days [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, just adam and shiro in their cadet days, shiro talks adam into doing stupid things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: “Why on all that is holy on Earth, would you think this is a good idea?” Adam asked curiously.“Don’t be such a killjoy, Wali,” Shiro teased.It was Adam’s turn to scoff. “I am not a killjoy, Shirogane. I go along with all your antics, don’t I? I sneak onto the roof after curfew to watch the stars move across the sky and race hoverbikes into the desert with you when you want.”Shiro waved his hand. “Psh. That’s because it’s your best friend duty to do so."_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Or 11k words on Adam and Shiro's days as cadets and how they became friends and more.





	Looking At the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I am back and here to stay in Adashi hell apparently. I always loved reading about the days of Shiro and Adam as cadets at the Garrison so I decided to add to it with my own take on it. It was also a lot of fun to write a young Shiro where he's just a little rambunctious. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this! This is part of a series, but it can be read as a standalone as well. (This is not beta'd or edited so all mistakes are mine)

The first thought that came into Adam’s mind was that this new place did not feel much different from home. The area surrounding the Garrison was just desert and plateaus and mountains as far as the eye could see and in the distance all the way to the eas, the rising buildings of Phlat City. Kandahar was very much the same; deserts, mountains, and a big city. It looked like home, but it did not have the same feeling of it. 

He already missed his family back home. It had been a long journey, coming halfway across the globe to go to school at the most prestigious and advanced science academy in the world. His parents had been so proud of him when he got offered a spot to join the student body of the most elite scientific minds in the world. 

He could still feel his mother’s soft hands on his shoulders as she leaned down to look him in the eyes. Her amber irises he had inherited full of kindness and pride. She had told him how fortunate he is to be chosen. She would’ve killed to be in his position when she was his age. And that it would be an honor to represent their family. He had nodded and agreed with her. 

His father’s brisk smile, also full of joy as he looked at his oldest son. As Adam was packing his things, he had come in quietly. In his hands was a leatherbound book that was old and weathered. He gently placed it into his hands, patting it softly. Adam opening it up and seeing his grandfather’s handwriting on the pages. It was the recipe book used by his family and holding their special secrets. Adam had looked up at his father, gracing him with a smile and a hug. His father had chuckled and reminded him to keep his cooking skills up in the States. Adam promised with every intention to do so. 

All his siblings had given him trinkets for him to keep. Hakim had given him a journal and pen so he could write about his journey and experiences in the States and the Garrison. He knew how much Adam loved to write, and he was thankful his brother knew him so well. Rashida and Fatima both gave him some of their dolls and told him to play and take care of them. Adam promised. 

His mother had given him a holopad, with all his favorite books downloaded onto it. She said it was to keep him entertained for the long flight ahead of him, and for any down time, he had at the Garrison. There were some academic books too, so he remembered to study hard. 

When he arrived at the airport in the States, he felt overwhelmed. His english was pretty good, thanks to his mother teaching it to him when she had the time, but he was still much more comfortable talking and reading and writing and thinking in Pashto. It would take some adjustment, Adam knew, but he was determined to adapt. 

When he walked into the airport, he saw a woman in a dark grey uniform, with a black seam and a dark green beret on top of her head. She looked like someone in the military. And she was also holding up a sign that said his name in it. It had taken him a moment to realize it but when he did, he walked up to her. When she noticed, she looked down at him, her blue eyes strong. 

“Are you Adam Wali?” she asked. 

He nodded his head. “Yes, ma’am,” he responded. His mother had told him that American women liked to be called that. 

She nodded curtly back. “Good, we will be on our way.” 

Then she turned around and walked forward. Except it was more like a march. Her steps were wide and concise. Adam had to speed walk to catch up. They entered a vehicle that had the logo of the Galaxy Garrison on the side. Inside were other adults dressed like the officer who had picked him up, and other young cadets like himself. He locked eyes with a boy but only gave a small smile before he sat down and pulled his backpack to his chest. He did not want to speak to anyone at that moment.

The ride was short to the Garrison. He looked out the window towards the large military base that would be his new home for most of the year. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Adam felt butterflies fluttering around at the pit of his stomach. Once the car had stopped, everyone got out and shuffled inside the base. One of the officers told them to stand in a single file line across the floor.  

It was bright, and pristine looking. Nothing was out of place. The doors opened and a man walked in with his back straight and his hands clasped behind them. The man stopped in the middle of the line they had made. He looked at all of them quickly before opening his mouth. 

“Welcome to the Galaxy Garrison, cadets. You have the privilege to be attending the best science academy and base for space exploration in the world. Some of you have traveled a long way to be here with us. My name is Commander Iverson, and I am in charge of this place. This is a military academy, so you will be treated as such. When you are assigned your dorms, there will be a handbook you are required to know and memorize. It is the code of ethics and rulebook for the Galaxy Garrison. You will be expected to adhere to it. We only expect the best from you, cadets.” 

He watched as the rest of the cadets saluted the Commander. Adam quickly joined in hoping they didn’t notice his delay. Commander Iverson turned his back and walked over to a large cart that had orange uniforms on it. He picked one up and walked back over to them. 

“These will be your cadet uniforms. You will have five of them, so you have plenty and won’t be wearing dirty ones. You will be required to wear it every day of the week you have classes, and there will be inspections of uniforms throughout the year. Each uniform has been measured for the sizes you gave us prior to joining today. One by one, I will be announcing the name. On top of your uniforms are your dorm number and lock code. When you get it, proceed to them.” 

“Yes sir,” everyone responded. 

Commander Iverson nodded his head, a flash of something going through his eyes. He looked down at the first uniform in his hand. 

“Cadet Anthony Evans,” he announced. A young boy with red hair walked up and took the uniform with a salute before walking out the doors. 

One by one the Commander read out the names of all the cadets in his class. Adam waited patiently for his name to be called. 

“Cadet Adam Wali.” 

Adam straightened his back before walking up to the Commander. The Commander gave him a curt nod before handing the stack of uniforms to him. Adam saluted with his free hand and walked away. He picked up the little piece of paper that had his room number on it. 

Room 450 A. He walked out of the room and into the wide hallways of the Garrison. On the walls were signs to help direct him. Adam quickly found his room and typed his keycode on the pad outside the wall. The door hissed open and Adam walked inside. 

The place was pretty bare. Though he could see his stuff had been taken from the vehicle he came in and placed on his bed. There were two beds, desks, closets and drawers for two people. When the door closed, his roommate looked up from his holo and sat up. 

He had blonde hair that was styled up. His green eyes widened as he saw Adam. “Hey there! I’m Adam!” he introduced. 

Adam was startled by him for a moment before he let out a laugh. “My name is Adam too.” 

His roommate let out a laugh that boomed in the small room. “What are the odds of that? You can call me Coulson then.” 

“Coulson?” Adam asked. 

“Yeah, it’s my last name. Most people call me that anyway. Also so we don’t have to differentiate which Adam we’re talking about.” 

Adam smiled. “Okay. It’s nice to meet you, Coulson,” he said, testing out the name on his tongue. It felt weird, but Adam welcomed it. 

 

* * *

 

Adam had taken to the Garrison very well. He had been there for six months, and he loved all his classes. They were challenging, sure, but that is what made him enjoy them all that much more. His mother had always said that there is more satisfaction that comes from achieving a challenge than there is going the easy way through. He pushed himself to be the best he could be, and it was showing. All his instructors praised his hard work, and Adam practically preened at the attention.

He made sure to call his family every week to update them on his achievements. It also eased his mind to be able to talk in his home language instead of focusing all his energy into translating it into English as he did every day here. His family was so proud of him, and it sent a thrill of warmth through Adam’s body. 

“Do you remember to pray every day?” his father asked him. 

Adam let out a smile. “Yes, father. I do it every day, as you taught me to.” 

He could practically see his father nodding his head in approval. “Good, good. Will you be coming home for Eid?” 

“Yes, father. The ticket has been bought. School will be ended by then,” Adam responded. 

He was most looking forward to celebrating it with his family back home again. He wanted to hug his siblings and cook with his father. He missed Kandahar very much. 

“We are so very proud of you, Adam. Keep up the good work, and we will see you soon,” his mother said. 

“Yes. I love you,” he told them. 

“And we love you to the stars and back,” his father added. It was one of his many sayings he told Adam ever since he could remember. It filled him with joy to hear it again. He hung up the phone and sighed. 

He stared at his ceiling for a while before he felt the familiar beep of his holo. He looked at the notification and stood up from his bed. He walked over to the bathroom and took out his washcloth and filled up the little ceramic bowl with water and began washing. It was time for his Asr prayer. 

After he finished his duty, he got up and packed his things to go to the library. He had a big test on Monday he could not afford to do poorly on. The library was pretty empty, given it was a Saturday. But Adam preferred the quiet of this place when everyone else was gone to the chaos of students cramming tomorrow. 

He found an empty table that was towards the back and sat down. He took out all his books and his notebook out of his backpack. It was spread out across the table, and he made sure to grab the pen Hakim had given him before he left home. He knew doing math equations in pen was not a smart idea, but he could not stand pencils, as they always smudged all over his hand. Pen did not do it as much, so it was the better of the two utensils as far as Adam was concerned.

Adam quickly got to work on the practice problems Officer Han had given them. 

He was interrupted when he heard a chair scraping against the floor. Adam looked up, startled by the sudden noise only to see another cadet sitting across from him. Adam recognized him from some of his classes, Takashi Shirogane, or just Shiro to most. The boy across from him had a sheepish smile on his face, his gray eyes piercing to look at. Adam furrowed his eyebrows together. 

“Can I help you with something, Shiro?” Adam asked.

Shiro’s eyebrows raised on his forehead and his gray eyes widened. Adam found that look interesting on him. 

“You-you know who I am?” he stuttered out. 

Adam stared at Shiro for a long moment. “It’s hard not to know the cadet with the best simulator record in the class,” he responded wryly.

Shiro still seemed surprised, but then a nervous laugh bubbled out of him and his pale face flushed a red. “Oh, right. Uh, anyway I was wondering if you could help me.” 

Adam leaned forward and rested his head in the palm of his hand. “With what, exactly?” he questioned. 

He watched Shiro run a hand through his hair. “To study for Officer Han’s test on Monday. You’re the smartest in our class, and I figured I could try and enlist your help with me?” Towards the end, he sounded hesitant. 

Adam looked at Shiro for a long moment. He sighed. “Sure, I’ll help you.” 

Shiro immediately brightened, his gray eyes sparkling. “Really? Oh, you are a lifesaver, Adam.” 

He then went digging into his own backpack and took out his notebook and pencil. Adam smiled at Shiro and they got to work.    

* * *

 

Adam and Shiro may have been cordial enough with each other during study sessions, but when it came to flying simulations, both of them were competitive to a fault. Adam blames it on always trying to outdo Hakim in everything when they were together at home. Vying for the attention of their parents and aunts and uncles. That competitive fire did not die when he came to the Garrison. If fact it only seemed to be inflamed, and none the less by Takashi Shirogane. 

Commander Iverson was in charge of the flight simulation classes and he was still as cold as Adam remembered him being. Adam was excited to finally be doing advanced test simulations, after doing two years of theory and basics classes as prerequisites for simulations. Adam was barely listening to whatever Commander Iverson had to say because he was too busy reeling from the fact that Takashi Shirogane is his flight partner.  The cadet that came in with the best test simulation score in recent Garrison history. Adam had a lot to prove and live up to if he did not want to be cast in the shadow of Shiro. And he would be damned before he would be. 

“Wali, Shirogane, you’re up first!” Iverson barked out. 

Adam adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He and Shiro shared a glance at one another before they both stepped into the simulation. The door shut behind them and Iverson’s voice came in through the speakers. 

“Remember cadets, you work as a team in this. Are you ready?” 

Both of them strapped into the seats provided. Shiro turned on and started the preliminary flight check. Adam looking at the air pressure and making sure the steering worked correctly. 

“You good?” he asked Shiro. 

He nodded his head, his hands gripped tightly on the gear stick. “Commander we are ready to go 10-8,” he responded into the headset he put on. Adam quickly slipped his own pair over his ears as well.

“10-4. Good luck, cadets,” Iverson said before he went off. 

The screen buzzed on, giving them a look at the runway outside the very doors they were in. The desert sky was bright blue without a cloud to cover it. The sun was shining brightly on the red mountains in the background. Adam shook his head and looked at the building air pressure. When he saw it hit the mark needed, he turned to Shiro. 

“Air pressure build-up is complete, you are ready for take off.” 

Shiro nodded his head, his gray eyes dark in concentration. He flicked some of the switches in front of him and gently eased the gear shift forward. Adam felt the simulator move as they made their way down the runway. Adam placed a hand to the headphones so he could hear better. 

“Control Center this is MFX-458 ready for take off at your mark,” Adam dutifully said to the fake control center personnel.

The Control center responded back with an affirmative. “Shiro, make the first left onto runway 5-A, that is our launch site,” Adam relayed. 

Shiro followed his directions, and soon Adam felt floored by the power of launching into the sky. He would never get used to that feeling, even though it was something he experienced plenty, flying to and from Kandahar every year multiple times. But this was faster, more agile because it was a fighter jet, not a commercial airplane. 

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Adam warned. This was not going to be a leisure flight. 

Adam heard Shiro scoff, he turned his head to that Adam could see the profile of his face. “No need for the reminder, Wali, I know what I’m doing.” 

Adam had to bite back an unsavory remark, but instead just muttered it under his breath in Pashto. 

“What was that?” Shiro asked. 

“Nothing,” Adam responded, “keep your eyes forward.” 

He listened as Shiro let out a sharp exhale. Then fighter jets came into their view. The scanners on their simulator jet zeroed in on the jets and identified them as hostiles to the Garrison and ordered to take action immediately. The sound of lasers echoed as the jet shot them, and Shiro maneuvered them out of the way to a sharp left. Adam’s body jerked with it, and he let out a groan through gritted teeth. 

He looked down at his own scanners, pressing the right buttons and assessing the situation at hand. “Go into formation Delta Zulu,” he commanded. 

Shiro never looked away from the screen, but Adam could practically hear the fight in his voice. 

“What? No, the better plan is to go into Alpha Tango,” he rebutted. 

Adam looked at the radar scanner in front of him. The fighter jet was on its tail, and he could see a flashing dot coming right from their south. Adam knew his strategy would be the best to defeat them.   

“That is the dumbest thing I’ve heard. That only works if targets are coming from the north, we have them coming in at our six. We do the Delta Zulu,” Adam argued back. 

Shiro did not say anything, but he felt the jet move northwards through the sky and he watched them soar over the radar in front of him. They were going into Alpha Tango. Adam felt a wave of fury crash over him. 

“Shiro! You will get us killed, dammit!” he yelled at his flight partner. 

Shiro ignored Adam and locked onto the jet that came from their six, and let fire, hitting it instantly. He didn’t even have time to let out a hollar of victory before the jet that had been tailing them came from their eleven. The scanners in front of Adam indicated that they had been locked on for targeting, and then they heard a large  _ Boom!  _ And Adam tipped forward as the simulator jet nosedived and crash landed into the desert below them. The screen froze over with a Level Failure, before going black.           

Adam unbuckled himself and practically threw himself out of the simulator as soon as the doors opened up again. Iverson was glaring at the two of them, in that way he did when cadets failed as hard as they did. Adam crossed his arms over his chest and turned back towards the door. 

Shiro exited a moment later, looking like it hadn’t bothered him in the least. 

“Wali, Shirogane, I expected better from the two top pilots in your class.” 

Adam let out a huff but refused to look at Commander Iverson. Shiro rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“I wouldn’t have crashed if he told me the other jet was coming in from our east,” Shiro muttered. 

Adam felt the anger course over his entire body at the accusation. He took a step forward and got into Shiro’s face. Shiro was just a little bit taller than Adam, and just a bit wider, but Adam didn’t care. 

“I told you not to go into that formation but you ignored me. If anything it’s your fault!” he spat. 

“There’s a reason I’m the best pilot, and you’re not,” he growled to Adam. 

Adam couldn’t take it anymore. A wave of red came over him, and the next thing he knew, he had punched Shiro right in the face, knocking him down to the ground. But Shiro didn’t back down, and threw one back at Adam, causing a brawl to happen. 

Adam knew how to fight. His mother had taught him and Hakim, and she had learned from her older brothers, Uncles Mohammad and Mirwais. But Shiro was able to put up a good one too, getting a few jabs in. He felt his knuckles collide into his nose before Adam felt hands roughly picking him up and separating him from Shiro. His arms are pinned behind his back as he glared at Shiro who had a cut right over his eyebrow where Adam managed to hit him. Adam was willing to bet he did not look any better. 

“You two, my office, now!” Commander Iverson bellowed. 

Adam sent one more glare off to Shiro before they were escorted down the hallways of the Garrison. Adam was sent in first, while Shiro waited outside on a plastic chair, his face still flushed in anger. Adam took a seat across from the desk, and waited for Iverson to come in. A moment later the hissing of the door opening was heard and the sturdy footsteps of the commander came in. He gruffly sat down in his seat and glared at Adam. 

It was silent for a moment. 

“I don’t regret it,” Adam declared finally. 

Commander Iverson let out a grunt. Adam watched as he pulled up his record on the holo in front of him. He could see his cadet ID photo along with his name, date of birth and place of birth. Along with all his marks from previous years at the Garrison. 

“You should,” Iverson huffed out. He looked at Adam right in the eyes, but Adam wasn’t to be intimidated. Not when he saw this man watching a video on baby animals the other day when he thought no one would see him. But Adam was smart enough to keep that information to himself of course. 

“You know brawling is prohibited according to Garrison code.” 

Adam did know that, because he had memorized the handbook the first few weeks he was here. It was a good way for him to practice his English reading skills. 

“Yes sir,” Adam responded.

“Then why did you do it anyway?” 

Adam did not have an answer to that question. Why did he decide to punch Shiro in the face? He did not know. Adam was not known for his temper, because he let it simmer under the surface. But like a volcano, when he was ready to erupt, he let loose. Perhaps Shiro had just jump-started his eruption. 

“I don’t know sir,” he finally said. 

Commander Iverson let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Adam had expected to be yelled at by him. He looked at Adam’s file once more before he gave the verdict. 

“Normally there would be more severe consequences. But since this is your first offense, and you are top of your class academically, I will let you off with a two-day suspension. Are we clear, cadet?” 

Adam stood up and saluted. “Yes, sir.” 

“Good, now go to the infirmary and get those cuts cleaned up before dinner.” 

Adam nodded his head and walked out of the office. When he glanced over to Shiro, he saw his head was bowed like he was shamed by his actions. Adam cleared his throat, and Shiro’s head snapped up. 

“Your turn,” he said. 

He saw Shiro nod his head, and then a whispered: “I’m sorry”. 

Adam didn’t say anything for a moment, as he watched Shiro raise his head to look at Adam. Adam nodded silently before walking away and not looking back. 

 

* * *

Adam had heard the door to his dorm opening up but he refused to look up from where his face was smashed into his pillow. As a greeting, all he did was let out a muffled moan, as his legs ache uncontrollably. He heard Shiro laugh at his misfortune, which did cause Adam to look up just so he could send a glare to his best friend. Though his best friend was blurry thanks to Adam not having his glasses on.

“Don’t laugh at me Shiro, I am suffering,” Adam bemoaned. 

He watched as Shiro’s blur put his bag of things down on his own bed and sat down at the plastic chair on his desk. He placed his feet up and pushed back, precariously balancing himself on the back two legs. 

“How can that be possible when the school year has not even started yet?” he questioned. 

Immediately Adam noticed Shiro’s voice was different than it had been when he last saw him in June. It was way deeper, and Adam did not know how to process that properly for a moment. Well, they were officially going through the hells of puberty together then. 

Adam reached for the nightstand and grabbed his glasses, putting them on. His vision cleared and he threw the comforter off of him and made to stand up. Once he did though, he felt his legs tingle as he tried to center himself. 

“This is how I’m suffering,” he countered to Shiro. 

He looked over at his roommate, whose face looked shocked. His gray eyes were wide and his mouth hung open as he looked upwards at Adam. 

“Holy shit,” Shiro muttered. 

“Yeah,” Adam scoffed. 

Adam had a massive growth spurt over the summer at home in Kandahar. It had been giving him massive aches and a ravenous appetite that his parents made fun of him for. But at least he had Hakim going through it with him; the perk of having a twin brother. And apparently, it didn’t seem to stop now. Adam wanted it to end already. 

Shiro stood up from his chair and had to look up at Adam. Adam may have been much taller than his best friend, but he noticed that there was definitely more muscle on his arms than he remembered there being. It was horribly distracting. 

“How tall are you now then?” Shiro asked. 

Adam sighed. “Hundred and eighty-nine centimeters. At least the last time my parents measured me.” 

Shiro nodded his head, but he still looked dazed. Adam couldn’t fathom why though, but the persistent itch under his skin garnered more of his attention at the moment. 

“Are you done then?” 

Adam shrugged his shoulders. “All I know is, is I’m starving.” 

Shiro laughed, his entire face lighting up. “Me too. Let’s sneak into the kitchens and you can make us something, hmm?” 

Adam wrinkled his nose at the idea of sneaking into the kitchens. It was forbidden, and the two being senior cadets now, they both had a lot riding on not getting in trouble. But alas, that never seemed to deter Shiro in the slightest. 

“Oh, c’mon Adam. Don’t give me that face,” Shiro bemoaned. 

He huffed and rolled his eyes. “What do you want?” he finally asked his roommate. 

The way Shiro reacted, Adam would have thought he won the lottery. He practically jumped in the air and ran to the door of their room. 

“Oh, you have to make me something from that wonderful recipe book, please. I missed your cooking so much over the summer.” 

Adam tried to pretend he was still annoyed Shiro roped him into breaking rules again, but didn’t succeed. He preened at the knowledge that Shiro had missed him so much over their time spent apart in different places in the world, though they were never off the same hemisphere from one another. 

He grabbed the leatherbound book from one of the drawers in his desk, clutching it to his chest. The door swished open, and Adam gestured for Shiro to lead the way. Shiro grabbed Adam’s hand, which made his face heat up. Shiro all but dragged Adam down the halls of the Garrison, hiding behind walls whenever an officer came by. Due to Adam having longer legs, he often bumped into Shiro by accident, but that did not seem to deter him at all. A few minutes later, he typed in the code and gained access to the kitchens. 

Shiro beamed like he had pulled off the biggest heist. He spread his arms out wide as he looked at Adam. 

“This is your kingdom now, Wali. What are you making us today?” 

Adam pursed his lips and put the book down on one of the islands in the large kitchen. He opened it up, seeing the familiar handwriting of his grandfather, the words of Pashto sweeping over him in a warm familiarity. Adam had grazed through these pages a thousand times since he inherited it, but he still loved going through them one by one. Finally, he stopped at a page. 

“How hungry are you exactly?” Adam inquired. 

Shiro had moved across the metal table from Adam. He was leaning down, his elbow propped up and his head in his hand. He gave a smile to Adam, that made something flutter in his stomach. 

“Like I haven’t eaten in days.” 

Adam nodded his head. He quickly skimmed through the pages again, gently dog tagging what things he wanted to make. The great thing about the Garrison kitchens is that they had every ingredient one could possibly imagine due to the high diversity of its inhabitants. It would be quite easy to make some of his dishes from home. 

“Hope you’re ready for some spice then, Shirogane,” Adam said. 

Shiro raised his eyebrows. Adam knew Shiro wasn’t one for spicy food, as even more mild ones made him tear up. But he would always eat it anyway. 

“Is that a challenge, Wali?” 

All Adam did was waggle his eyebrows before raiding the fridge for all his ingredients to make a dinner for two. 

 

* * *

 

Shiro quickly caught up with Adam after their Advanced Aerodynamics Theory class. Adam was not in the mood for anything other than sulking and simmering in the anger that had contaminated his entire body. Everyone seemed to notice that and gave Adam a wide berth where ever he walked, except for Shiro.

He did not seem to get the memo that Adam wanted to have as little human interaction as possible, or perhaps he did, in fact, get it, but was choosing to ignore it. Which when Adam put thought into it, seems more likely because Shiro never actually follows the rules for anything in his life. 

Adam watched as Shiro slowed his brisk jog to catch up with Adam and his long strides. He adjusted the strap to his Garrison backpack and put his other hand on Adam’s arm, causing Adam to shake it off and walk faster. 

But Shiro seemed determined all the way back to their dorm. Adam put all his things back meticulously, while he watched Shiro dump his backpack on his bed out of the corner of his eye. 

“Adam, what’s wrong?” Shiro asked. 

Adam pulled out his communications textbook and opened it up to the unit they were learning. He then pulled up the module on his holopad and sat down at his desk, ready to do the homework due next week. 

“Nothing, worry about yourself Shiro,” Adam said. 

He hoped Shiro would back down, but that was not who he was at all. He heard him shuffle around the room until he was leaning against Adam’s bed, his well-defined arms crossed over his chest. Adam scowled at the traitorous thought his brain supplied. That was not the time to be ogling his roommate and best friend who he also harbored a crush on. 

“You know I’m not going to stop until you tell me. Don’t think I will, even if it means drastic measures.” 

Adam paused and whipped his head towards Shiro. He had the audacity to have a smirk on his face and his gray eyes alight with mischief. Adam grit his teeth tightly. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Adam responded. 

Shiro stood up and Adam soon followed. Adam made sure to use his height over Shiro to his advantage to actually look him down. Shiro did not seem deterred in the slightest. Adam backed away but Shiro followed his steps. 

“Shiro, I swear, do not do this,” Adam warned. 

Shiro let out a dramatic sigh and shook his head solemnly. He looked up at Adam underneath his eyelashes. “You have brought this upon yourself, Wali.” 

Then Shiro pounced on Adam, knocking them to the ground. The breath rushed out of Adam’s lungs as his back hit, but soon he was wrestling with Shiro. They were rolling around, throwing each other with all their strength. But eventually, Shiro managed to pin him down by sitting on Adam’s back, making him grunt with the extra weight on him. Shiro then was good on his promise and used his fingers to push at Adam’s sensitive torso, where he was most ticklish. 

“Tell me what’s wrong and this will stop,” Shiro said. 

Adam was gasping for air and trying to squirm out of Shiro’s grip. But his roommate was too damn heavy. He kept fighting anyway; Adam was stubborn if not anything else.  

“No,” he gasped out between forced laughs. 

He was able to maneuver his leg just enough to get a kick in. Shiro let out a grunt and released his grip on Adam allowing him to escape. 

“Cheap move!” he protested. 

“Officer Lucey would beg to differ!” 

He managed to scramble up onto Shiro’s bed, but he couldn’t stand at his full height. His neck bent as it touched the ceiling. Shiro stood up, hunched over with his hands on his knees. He looked up at Adam with a vicious smile on his face and he lunged after Adam, who managed to jump off the bed and tuck and roll onto the floor. In the process he hit Shiro’s desk, knocking the lamp over. 

“You know the best thing about you? Your legs are so long, it’s easy to grab you, Stretch!” 

And that was how Shiro caught Adam a second time and another wave of tickling began. Adam growled in anger. 

“Stop calling me that!” 

Shiro had taken to calling him Stretch due to him finally topping off his growth spurt at a hundred and ninety-eight centimeters. He knew it irked Adam, but he still did it anyway because it wasn’t that much of a bother really. Adam knew Shiro never meant it maliciously. 

He heard Shiro let out a laugh. He was easing up finally, but his fingers still poked around his ticklish areas. 

“C’mon, I know you know that when you bottle up your thoughts and emotions you erupt. And I know that because I’ve been on the receiving side of it.” 

Adam sighed and hit his head on the ground. “Why do you love bringing that up?” 

He knew Shiro was referring to the time they got into a fist fight after a bad simulation in their second year. That was nearly three years ago, and he still talked about it. Shiro often referred to it as the turning point that led to their friendship. Adam often liked to argue about that. 

“Because I can. Seriously, talk to me.” 

Adam felt the weight of Shiro get off of him, and Adam was able to turn around and lay on his back. Shiro was above him, a hand held out. Adam met him halfway, and they grasped hands and Shiro pulled him to his feet. They both sat side by side on Shiro’s bed. 

He let out a deep sigh. 

“I am just stressed out, that’s all,” he admitted. 

Shiro shifted so he sat closer to Adam. His body heat pulsed out in waves, making Adam very aware of how close he was to him. He hoped the blush on his cheeks was not obvious. He kept his gaze to the ground of their shared room. 

“About what?” Shiro prodded. His voice was gentle. 

Adam did not answer right away. Trying to get his thoughts in order before he spoke. Shiro did not seem to mind in the slightest. 

“My grandfather is not doing well. I fear he will pass away soon, and I will not be there with him.” 

“What makes you think that?” 

Shiro wrapped his arm around Adam’s shoulders, and Adam leaned into the comforting touch. 

“Home is so far away from here. And I cannot risk leaving without certainty because I do not want to jeopardize my grades and graduation. But at the same time, I do not want to be the only grandchild to not see him again before he leaves us. I am what you say stuck in a hard place with a rock.” 

Shiro let out a breathy giggle, causing Adam to look at him in confusion. “The phrase is caught between a rock and a hard place.” 

Adam waved his hand dismissively. “Same thing. You know how translations are.” 

Shiro nodded his head in agreement. “I’m sorry you’re in such a hard place. What did your parents say at least?” 

“They told me to stay here for now. That grandfather will love me no matter what happens. But I think I will go home for the next break this year instead of going with you if that is okay?” 

“Of course. I know how much your family means to you, and especially your grandfather. Will you be missed, sure. But it’s better for you to be home.” 

Adam looked up at Shiro. His gray eyes were light and full of kindness. “Thank you for being such a great friend.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of being anything less,” he said with a soft smile. 

 

* * *

 

Adam could not believe what he heard. Both him and Shiro were in the senior cadets' lounge, eating breakfast before their morning flights in the fighter jets. The two of them were sitting in a comfortable silence when Shiro decided to drop the outrageous suggestion.

Adam continued to steep his tea, a special blend from home that his sister Rashida had made, and carefully stirred the sugar and milk into it. He took a tentative sip, before quickly pulling it away as it was still too hot to drink fully. 

“Why on all that is holy on Earth, would you think this is a good idea?” Adam asked curiously. 

Shiro stuffed part of a blueberry muffin into his mouth before sipping his black coffee. Adam personally did not think the man needed any more caffeine and energy running around in his system, but Shiro never listened. 

“Because! Soon we’ll be junior officers and what better way to commemorate our beautiful friendship than matching tattoos!” 

“I could probably think of at least a hundred different ways other than permanently inking ourselves for the rest of our mortal lives,” Adam said in a deadpan.

Shiro scoffed and ate some of his scrambled eggs. Adam cut up his pancakes and dunked them into some syrup. The way they did breakfast at the Garrison was not his favorite, as it was so different from back home, but he also did not hate it. 

“Don’t be such a killjoy, Wali,” Shiro teased. 

It was Adam’s turn to scoff. “I am not a killjoy, Shirogane. I go along with all your antics, don’t I? I sneak onto the roof after curfew to watch the stars move across the sky and race hoverbikes into the desert with you when you want.”

Shiro waved his hand. “Psh. That’s because it’s your best friend duty to do so. C’mon, get tattoos with me. It’s not forbidden, right? C’mon Wali, show me how tough you are.” 

“I am plenty tough, thank you, Shiro. And they aren’t technically forbidden, as it does not have mention in the Quran. But these things cost money! And my parents would kill me if they ever found out. Gosh, I can see my father fainting at the idea.” 

The two of them engaged in a stare down the rest of the permitted breakfast time. By the time it was over, Adam let out a humph and crossed his arms. He pointed a finger at Shiro who merely raised his eyebrows and smiled. 

“I will go with you, but do not expect me to hold your hand and join you in your stupid endeavor.” 

“That’s the best yes I’ve gotten from you, ever!” He hollered. 

That garnered strange looks from their fellow cadets. Adam just rolled his eyes as they walked out of the lounge and towards the tarmacs.

* * *

 

 

They ended up being able to leave the Garrison that weekend. By some miracle, they were able to gather the permission slip needed from Iverson to go into Phlat City. Adam suspected it had something to do with Shiro working his magic as the best fighter pilot the Garrison had seen in a generation to get his way. Adam just reaped the benefits from it, even if he was second in his class behind Shiro. 

Shiro, of course, had done his research beforehand. Adam had quipped that he did research on the things that matter, which in turn got a shove to the head from Shiro. It was downtown, and Adam thought the place looked shady. He peered up at the sign above the door, reading: Cosmos Tattooing and Piercing. The paint was faded and it just looked grimy. 

“Are you sure you won’t get infected by something in here?” Adam asked. 

Shiro rested his arm on Adam’s shoulder, which didn’t work out so well for Shiro since he had to reach up a little. 

“Yeah, sometimes the places that look the worst are actually the best! Like that rundown shack on the side of the highway that serves the best pancakes!” 

They had gone out there one time, during an outing like this one. Adam did admit they had some good food, though some choices were funky. Shiro had gotten something called a Birthday Cake pancake that made Adam’s teeth rot out of his face just by looking at it. 

“Plus the reviews were nothing but five stars. Come on, let’s go!” 

Shiro grabbed Adam’s hand and they walked into the store together. Soft music was playing from the speakers and Shiro walked up to ring the little bell on the counter. A man came out from the back room covered in tattoos. It made Adam fluster looking at them. He was not used to seeing people with them on their skin. He smiled at Shiro and Adam. 

“How can I help you, men, today?” he asked. 

Shiro smiled back. “I made an appointment for a tattoo today.” 

The man nodded and powered up a holopad. He typed something in and a bunch of names and times came up. 

“What’s the name under?” 

“Shirogane Takashi.” 

It was weird hearing Shiro say his first name. He rarely said it, and Adam wasn’t even sure others even knew it was his real name and not Shiro. The man nodded his head and gestured for them to come back. 

The man explained all the paperwork he had to sign before sitting in the chair. Once that was done, Shiro sat down and rolled up the sleeve of his right arm. The stupid tattoo was all Shiro had been talking about all week. He was getting it on the inside of his bicep, and it was going to be simple. Nothing too overwhelming and gaudy. Adam liked the idea immensely. He thought it would make Shiro that much more attractive. 

Shiro approved of the sketch that was then transferred to the skin of his bicep. The man sat down next to him and prepped the machines. Adam was impressed by how clean it all was. Shiro turned his head towards Adam. 

“Not going to let me squeeze your hand to release my pain?” he asked. 

Adam crossed his arms and looked down. “I told you I was not going to hold your hand, and I stand by that.” 

Shiro let out a loud laugh that startled the man before he apologized. The noise of the machine soon turned to the background as he watched the careful hands of the tattoo artist move across the skin of Shiro’s bicep, leaving it red and with simple black ink. It did not take more than ten minutes at most, and soon after the artist was cleaning it up and patching it. A simple constellation, of the mighty lion.  

Adam hesitated for a moment. “How much is it?” 

Shiro immediately whipped his head towards Adam, his eyebrows raised. “Am I hearing something, Wali?” 

The man gave his price and Adam sighed. He glared at Shiro. “Do not let your head float you off the ground, Shirogane.” 

Then he turned towards the tattoo artist. “If you do not mind, I have an idea for one for me as well. It is very similar.” 

The man pursed his lips before nodding. Adam went through the same preliminary process as Shiro did, but he had a feeling he actually read the documents while Shiro merely skimmed it. 

The needle going into his skin did not hurt as much as he anticipated. It felt like a cat scratching his arm. And it was done just as fast as Shiro’s and wrapped up. His was on his left bicep and the constellation of the ancient twins. They both paid together and made their way back to the Garrison.

“We speak of this to no one,” Adam warned as they entered their room together. 

Shiro was still smiling largely and made the zipper movement across his mouth.  

 

* * *

 

Adam was surprised by the multitude of stars that could be seen from the roof of the Garrison. He did not expect to see as much as he did. All of them twinkling brightly in the night sky as the breeze of the desert kept them chilly. It was just like being home again, though he was halfway across the world from it.

“This is my favorite view,” Shiro commented. 

The two of them were laying on their backs under a blanket Shiro had brought up with him. Even though it was May, they were in sweatpants and hoodies to keep warm in the drastic temperature drop of the night in a desert. 

“I did not expect to see so many stars scattered about here. It’s beautiful, but it will never beat the valleys in Badakhshan.”

Adam sighed at the thought of it. He missed his home dearly sometimes. He saw Shiro turn his head to face Adam. 

“What is it like there?” 

“There is no light pollution. It is surrounded by the Hindu Kush, and the sky is so clear you can practically see the entire milky way. My mother has family there that we visited every year. I loved going there, it was always so wonderful.” 

Shiro had closed his eyes as if he was imagining it. Or perhaps he was thinking of somewhere else. 

“Where are you thinking of?” 

“Shiretoko; it is a national park in Japan. On Hokkaido, and a remote place. You can only get there by boat or foot. There are so many stars there, and it was looking at all of them that made me want to explore them. See more than what I could here on Earth. It was there that I felt closest to the sky.” 

“You will have to take me there someday,” Adam whispered. 

Shiro let out a small chuckle. “And you will return the favor. We will get to see each other’s homes and how beautiful they are.” 

It was the perfect segway into what Adam wanted to ask Shiro. He smiled and looked back up at the sky. He spotted Leo and Gemini constellations, thinking about how they were tattooed on each of their arms, forever. 

“I do have a question for you,” Adam confessed. 

“And I may have an answer.” 

Adam sucked in a deep breath and asked before he lost his nerve. 

“I know it may be sudden, but I was wondering if you would like to come home with me after we graduate.” 

Shiro’s face slackened for a moment. His mouth dropping and eyebrows raising. “Like to Kandahar?” 

Adam nodded. “You have taken me in with your family for so long, I wish to extend the same hospitality to you. Though it was easier since your family lives in the States with you now. But I thought you can meet my family, and celebrate with us.” 

“I will ask my family first, but I am sure they will agree. I would love to join you, Adam.” 

Adam felt a grin cross his face and a warmth swell inside his entire body, making his toes curl. Adam wanted to know how to keep this feeling with him forever. 

 

* * *

 

Adam’s family was not able to make it to his graduation, but Shiro’s family had the idea to link them up so they were able to live stream it from their home in Kandahar. Adam did not expect them to use so much money on travel and airfare and he knew he would be reunited soon enough.

The ceremony was wonderful and horrifically boring at the same time. It was a whole lot of pomp and circumstance, speeches given out by Admiral Sanda herself, as well as all the ranking senior officers of the Garrison. Each cadet was given a certificate and a medal of completion along with the new stripes of junior officers. 

Adam was focused on Shiro, who was beaming the entire time as they went through his records as the best cadet in his class. He shook the hands of every officer with vigor and the enthusiasm only a fresh officer could have. Adam having his surname start at the end of the alphabet was one of the last to shake hands. The small congratulations cadet’s he got from the officers filled him with pride and that warmth he looked for with fervor. 

Once it was over, he found his way towards Shiro. The two of them hugged tightly, overwhelmed that they had made it together. He was soon enveloped with Shiro’s family, all of whom welcomed him like he was one of their own. 

An hour later, Shiro found Adam as he was doing last minute packing before they had to head to the airport for the long trip ahead. Shiro was buzzing with energy and excitement and Adam could not help but relish in it too. He was excited for Shiro to finally meet his family. 

The trip from the States to Kandahar was long, as it usually was. But when they made it through the exit, he saw his entire family there waiting with big grins on their faces. When he spotted them they all jumped up. 

“Adam!” They all called together.    

He dropped his bags on the floor as he went to hug his sisters that had rushed forward. He lifted them off the ground and swung them around eliciting excited squeals from the two of them. Once they dropped to the floor again, they all laughed and Hakim squeezed the life out of Adam. 

His brother looked him up and down with a critical eye. “How is it that we are genetically identical and yet you are still taller than me?” he complained. 

“It isn’t even more than an inch, Hakim. But it still sucks to suck, loser!” he exclaimed giving his brother a noogie in which he could not escape. 

Hakim protested but eventually was able to get out of the headlock. He ran a hand through his hair which Adam noticed was different. He pushed his brother’s head back. 

“Mother and father let you grow your hair long, huh?” Adam teased. 

Hakim scoffed, rolling his eyes. “They do not make me do anything. That military training has permeated your thoughts.”

Adam just raised his eyebrow in response. Then Hakim’s face turned smug as he smiled. 

“Plus all the ladies love it!” he bragged. 

Rashida popped her head from behind Hakim. “He is only doing it to impress Roshni because he overheard her saying how she likes long hair on guys who can pull it off.” 

Hakim turned towards their sister with a look of betrayal. “Betrayed by my own family!” 

This peaked Adam’s interest. “Oh, Rashida you will have to tell me all about her. I know you love to gossip.” 

Fatima also nodded her head. “She is very pretty. Hakim turns into a blubbering mess whenever she is close by.”  

“It is none of your business, Adam, and it will stay that way,” Hakim declared. And then he turned to their youngest sister. “And you are fourteen, what do you know?”  

“Kids, relax with the teasing. You only just reunited, and it is only fair I get to hug my oldest son,” his father said with a teasing lilt. 

Adam beamed as he hugged his father tightly. He missed him so much and it felt good to embrace him again; even if he had to bend down to do it now. He laughed as Hakim protested behind them. 

“He is just ten minutes older than me! We are both the oldest!” 

Adam was released from the embrace. He clapped Hakim on the shoulder. “Whatever makes you sleep well at night.” 

Finally, he was able to hug his mother. He inhaled her wonderful jasmine perfume, which he missed. Her soft hands caressed his cheeks as she looked him in the eyes, her hazel irises just as sharp and intelligent as ever. A big smile broke out on her face. 

“I am so proud of you, Adam. You worked so hard and it will only lead you down a path of good fortune now. But please, do introduce us to your friend.” 

Adam had nearly forgotten about Shiro. He stood up straight and turned around towards his best friend who had been looking on with a state of awe on his face. He walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Shiro seemed to break out of his trance to look at Adam. 

“Sorry for leaving you in the dust there,” he apologized. 

Shiro just let out a smile that filled his entire face. “Don’t be.” 

Adam faced his family again. “This is Shiro, my best friend from the Garrison. He is here to celebrate with us.” 

Then he pointed to his brother, “that is Hakim,” and then to his two sisters, “Rashida and Fatima,” and then to his parents, “and my parents.” 

His mother, always the boldest of them all, walked up first and engulfed Shiro into a big hug. Shiro barely startled before returning it. 

“It is so nice to finally meet the famous best friend,” she greeted. 

His father walked up and wrapped his arm around his mother’s waist. Both were smiling at Shiro. His father then shook Shiro’s hand in greeting. 

“Yes, and we welcome you to our home. Let us get out of this stuffy airport, shall we?” 

They all pile into the car, with it being a tight squeeze. Adam volunteered himself and Shiro to sit all the way in the back, and the three siblings in the middle row. Adam made sure to laugh at Hakim as he gets the short straw to sit in the middle, even though he is the tallest of them. 

Adam chatted with all his siblings, poking fun at all of them. He was caught up in all the drama from their schools and other kids in the neighborhood. His mother chastised them for being such gossips, and they all ignored her and continued on anyway. Adam felt the warmth settle in his heart as he talked with his family and passed the familiar sights of home. 

Once they reach their house, Adam excused him and Shiro to go up to his room. When he opened the door, it was exactly how he left it during the summer. He placed his bags on the bed and opened up the curtain to his one window, letting the high summer sun inside the room, illuminating it. 

Adam looked back and saw Shiro taking everything in. 

“Sorry if you couldn’t understand what we were saying. I promise we weren’t talking about you,” Adam said in a teasing tone. 

Shiro relaxed and put his things down. He walked over to his desk and picked up some trinkets of his. He looked at Adam with a gleam in his eyes. 

“No need to say sorry. I think it’s great you speak in your home language. I know enough Japanese to be considered fluent, but we don’t speak it nearly as much as you do with your family. It’s nice. Your family is wonderful.” 

Adam preened. But he still felt bad. “They will all speak in English with you when we are together. They are all fluent in it. Mother and father taught us all young.” 

Shiro smiled and nodded. “Well, you will have to give me a crash course on what I should expect in the coming days.” 

Adam laughed. “Take a seat, my student. I shall teach you the ways of my people.” 

Shiro sat on his bed, sitting up straight. “Should I have a notebook ready?” 

Adam waved him off. “No need. Experience is the best teacher after all.” 

 

* * *

 

Adam had spent the night before thoroughly cleaning the house with his siblings in preparation. Everything had to be in its proper spot and not a thing out of place. Thanks to living at the Garrison for so long, Adam had cleaning down to a science. Which had impressed his parents and siblings immensely. Shiro had insisted that he help because he would not be sitting around while everyone else worked. So they all tag teamed to see who could clean the best and fastest. Adam and Shiro obviously won, and then got bragging rights.

And because Adam loved his kitchen, he was the one who helped his father make all the foods needed for the whole celebration. Adam may have had his grandfather’s recipe book, but his father had all those recipes memorized. They kept it on the table as a sentimental gesture, and Adam felt his grandfather was in the kitchen with them while they made his foods. 

Shiro hovered, his mouth practically drooling at the prospect, and Adam had to keep shooing him away so he could concentrate. Shiro would huff and then hang out with Hakim, who he declared was the better twin, to which got him a look from Adam, and he immediately rescinded his declaration.  

On the first day of Eid, the entire family got up for their morning prayer and dressed in their finest clothes for the special Eid prayers. 

“How do I look?” Adam asked. 

He over exaggerated his poses, making Shiro laugh. He watched his gray eyes look Adam up and down. Adam had even styled his hair nicely so it wasn’t brushing on his face. 

“You look great. I feel like I’m intruding,” he admitted. 

Adam scoffed. “For the last time, I invited you here. Just because you cannot pray, does not mean you can’t join the festivities. We will be home before you know it. And I know you’ve been dying to try the food. My father is an even better cook than I am!” 

“I look forward to it.” 

Adam placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “I will be back before you know it.” 

He then turned to the mirror in his room, making last adjustments to his clothes and hair before heading out. He turned to Shiro. 

“Make sure to wear your best. And your leather jacket does not count!” 

“Hey! I don’t appreciate this scorn!” 

“You’re not as cool as you think you are, Shirogane!” 

 

* * *

 

Adam felt jubilant. As he always did during Eid, as it was a holiday of celebration and overall happiness. It was one of the things he looked forward to every year and the thing that got him through the hard times the Garrison liked to throw his way.

All the people he hadn’t seen all year stopped by his home, welcoming him back and hoping him a great Eid, which he returned. He even got some money from elders and his parents, even though he was in all circumstances an adult now. Not that he complained. Music was played, as Hakim would use any excuse to play his guitar for anyone who would listen. Rashida and Fatima were doing henna for each other and all their school friends. Mother was able to talk about her new findings and students she fondly loved. Food was served, and Shiro gave himself a good helping of it which made Adam laugh. It was all a very special time. And Adam felt even luckier because he got to share it with Shiro. Adam introduced him to everyone, and they all accepted him with open arms. 

On the final night, Adam had brought Shiro out the back to surprise him. Shiro kept bugging him about what it was he wanted to show him, but Adam kept his lips sealed shut. It was a surprise. 

“Adam, where are we going?” he asked again. 

“It is a surprise, Shiro. Hush up already.” 

Finally, Adam took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked a garage door. He pushed it open, with just a little effort. 

“What’s in here?” Shiro asked coming up next to Adam. 

Adam looked as Shiro registered what he was seeing. His gray eyes widened. “Is that?” 

“A hoverbike? Why yes it is.” 

Shiro looked at Adam. His mouth was wide open. “You have a hoverbike? Since when! I always thought you hated them!” 

Adam scoffed. “I don't hate them. I hate you driving them because you pull stupid tricks that make me think we are going to die.” 

“Name one!” Shiro protested. 

“Jumping off those cliffs because you know you can make it without crashing.”

“Hey, at least I stick the landing every time.” 

“Hmph.” 

Then he got onto the hoverbike, putting the key in to start the ignition. The lights came on. Shiro was still standing there, his face looking like he was starstruck. Adam smirked and revved the ignition. 

“Are you getting on or what?” 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah!” 

Then he straddled on the bike, leaning right against Adam. Adam put on his helmet and handed the other to Shiro. 

“Really, a helmet?” he asked. 

“Helmets are cool, Shiro.” 

He pursed his lips looking at it distastefully. “I will argue that statement.” 

“You can’t if you get brain damage because you didn’t wear a helmet. Put it on, Shiro,” Adam warned.

Shiro did as he was told. “What’s in the basket tied to the back?” 

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with.” 

Then Adam put the bike into drive and drove out into the desert. It was a hidden spot that he and Hakim liked going out to when they wanted away time from the parents and sisters. There was a certain spot where the sand turned to grass and there was a large almond tree to sit under. It was far enough away from the city that the sky was clear. 

When they arrived, Adam hopped off the bike and grabbed the basket. He led Shiro to the tree and set up the blanket he brought. Inside the basket were various snacks he had taken from the house for the two of them to share. 

Adam sat down on the blanket and motioned for Shiro to join him. Shiro did so without hesitation. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The air smelled sweet and fresh. 

“This is beautiful,” he breathed out. 

Adam smiled and laid down on his back so he could look up at the stars. “It is a favorite hiding place of mine. For when I want to be alone.” 

Shiro joined him in laying down on the blanket. Adam felt him shift closer, and their hands were just brushing against each other. It sent a jolt through Adam. But he remained to look at the stars. 

“Thank you for inviting me into your home and celebration. It was a great time, and I loved it,” he softly said. 

Adam looked over at Shiro. The man he had become best friends with. Who he had developed feelings for, and now found as a source of that warmth he searched for relentlessly. Adam felt this was the right time. 

“I am glad to hear you say that. It means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me.” 

Shiro turned to look at him. The moonlight glowing off his fair skin. “You mean a lot to me too.” 

Adam closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. “I like you. Not just as a best friend, but as something more. I have been feeling this way for a while, and I think it is important that you know,” he confessed. 

Shiro did not say anything for a long moment. And Adam did not expect him to. It was a lot to take in. But then Shiro grabbed his hand, gently squeezing it and smiling. He looked down at them. 

“I am so glad you feel that way. Because I have been trying to find the right time to tell you, that I like you more than a friend too. But I could never get it right. You were always better at that than me, anyway.” 

They both shared a soft laugh at Shiro’s confession. “Would you like to kiss me, then?” he asked. 

Shiro’s gray eyes bored into Adam’s. “More than anything.” 

Adam leaned in and Shiro met him halfway. It felt like the warmth inside Adam that he wanted so badly had finally settled in for good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun playing with Adam's character and making him my own since we don't have a lot to go on from canon, so I ran with it. I do headcanon him from Afghanistan. I myself am not from Afghanistan nor have I been there, nor am I a Muslim; but I did some preliminary research to try and get it right. Hopefully, I did an okay job at least! I also stand firm with the whole give me giant Adam or give me death. Adam is Tall, and that is the end of it. In case you have no idea how tall 198 centimeters is, it's the equivalent to 6'5". And as reference Shiro in my head is 6'1".
> 
> I also know nothing about how flying works. I just made up the formations and used the radio etiquette I learned working in a parking lot over the summer. So take that with a grain of salt. 
> 
> Do I like the idea of Adam and Shiro having semi-matching tattoos? Yes, I do so I put that in as two-dayself-indulgence. And is it laced with foreshadowing and every day symbolism? Also yes. 
> 
> I do also think that Adam, Matt, and Shiro were the three amigos in their heyday, but I just couldn't figure out how to put Matt in there, so alas he does not make an appearance. 
> 
> I hope you all liked this! You can also check out the other part of this series, called Smiles. Perhaps I will one day write a fic of their days working at the Garrison pre-Kerberos. Until then, thanks for reading!


End file.
